


Speak Low if You Speak Love

by cissamione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Narcissa and Severus's burgeoning relationship after the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Much Ado About Nothing, Act II, Scene I.

 

Narcissa brushed his silky black hair from where is was falling over his sleeping face. It pleased her to see how peaceful he was in sleep. She slipped from their large bed, and his warm embrace, snagging her cotton nightgown from the floor and pulling it over her head as she made her way to the french doors leading to the balcony. The blonde witch leant on the bannister, the cool wind blowing her hair, and fluttering her nightgown around her legs. She closed her eyes as she mused on the man sleeping calmly in her bed.

Narcissa had invited Severus to convalesce at the Manor with her and Draco after he had spent a year recovering in the St Mungo’s Creature Induced Injuries Ward. He had been unconscious for seven months after the Potter boy had brought him in after the battle. Draco had visited his godfather every week, without fail, and at some point, though Narcissa didn’t know why, Draco had brought his mother along. She had begun going of her own volition, just sitting and reading to him, an outlet for her newfound enjoyment of muggle poetry and fiction.

Once Severus awoke, she had continued her visits, and he had begun requesting novels. They had struck up a fast friendship, and as he became more mobile as he recovered, she had taken him out, and they had explored muggle London, both relishing not being noticed as a Death Eater, a Death Eater’s wife, a traitor, a war hero, a hated teacher, a reviled pureblood, or any other label that had been attached to them. They’d grown closer and closer as they’d pursued their shared interests, and were soon inseparable, sharing companionship and secrets.

Severus had opened up to her about his love for Lily Evans. He had told her of his abusive father, and his conflicting emotions regarding his mother. She had, in return, told him of her marriage to the imprisoned Lucius, what he did not already know, told him of the doubts that had been growing in her for decades about pureblood supremacy. It had seemed natural for Narcissa to invite the younger man to stay at the Manor, close to people who cared and far from the press, and the nosy public. Severus had accepted without fuss, arriving in the same way. Lucius had been in Azkaban for months by then, and Draco had been dating Astoria Greengrass, sporadically leaving every few months to travel Europe.

It was during one of these trips away, when Severus had been with them for almost a year and was just about back to full strength, when he had kissed Narcissa. They had had a cosy dinner, and had moved to the sitting room adjacent to Narcissa’s bedroom to play a few games of scrabble, a muggle pastime they both rather loved. Narcissa had won all three games that night, and she walked him to his room, down the hall, one of their funny quirks they had developed. She had kissed his cheek as she released his arm, and before she could turn to go, he had linked his arms around her waist and kissed her pink lips modestly. He whispered goodnight against her lips and disappeared into his room. Narcissa had stood outside his room for what felt like an age, then she had trailed back to her room, collapsing into bed. Severus billowed through her dreams that night, a swirl of black cloaks and soft kisses.

The next morning, she had risen as usual and met him at the breakfast table, laying her hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek as he read the Prophet. Their romantic relationship had been a source of comfort and happiness for them both for the ensuing months as they became physically closer, their snuggling and kissing culminating on Christmas Eve when they had both had a few drinks and she had invited him into her room. The next morning, after not much sleep, they had awoken to find Severus’s belongings and clothes had been transferred to Narcissa’s suite of rooms. He had stayed with her every night after that.

Draco had been incredibly supportive, and Narcissa and Severus had stepped out publically together at her son’s wedding to Astoria Greengrass, three years after the end of the war. Narcissa remembered Harry Potter’s well-wishes for them, and for Draco, and she remembered the happiness of the faces of her son’s peers that day, as they all celebrated. Draco had taken a job at the Ministry, working in close proximity with Granger, and she had invited him along to their friendly gatherings, the whole group including him seamlessly.

Narcissa thought that this was probably the happiest time in her life. Her son was married to a lovely girl, he was accepted and had healed old wounds with new friendships. Severus was completely healed from Nagini’s bites, only having pains every few months. He never stayed the night anywhere but her bed, knowing her fears of history repeating itself, as Lucius had had numerous affairs and had gone to no pains to hide the fact from her. Severus was perfect for her. Yes, he was flawed, but so was she, and Narcissa felt that the dark-haired man completed her in so many ways she could never have imagined.

The wind blew harder, and the moon shone bright in the Wiltshire sky. Draco had taken Astoria to Vienna for their second anniversary, the Manor was quiet, though Draco and Astoria were trying for a child, the luck had eluded them as it had eluded Narcissa during the early years of her marriage and after Draco was born. Narcissa’s slim hand left the metal bannister and rested on her gently curving stomach. Her red nails were stark against the white cotton. She had thought herself to be barren after Draco’s birth, her pregnancy with him was her only pregnancy in twenty-five years of marriage, and Lucius had proven able to impregnate his mistresses, though never allowing the child to survive past a few weeks in the womb. Thus, Narcissa had assumed her womd to be at fault, and hadn’t bothered using contraceptive spells or taking the potion with Severus. After two and a half years together, they had all but forgotten about the slim chance that Narcissa might still fall pregnant.

It had begun with morning sickness that had lasted all day. She had been confined to her rooms, barely able to leave her bed as she grew weaker, losing much more nutrience than she could take in. Severus had worried and worried, his anti-nausea potions having no effect as her body brought the nutrient potions back up violently as soon as they were consumed. The thought of a baby had occurred to Narcissa one day, after almost a month of unexplained sickness, as she lay in bed, against her pillows. She had lifted her wand, shocked at the thinness of her arm, and cast the detection spell quietly.

Her abdomen had glowed golden, and there was no disputing it. She had dropped her wand to the floor with a clatter as she dissolved into joyous weeping. Severus had rushed in from the sitting room and enfolded her in his arms, petting her hair, and asking frantically what was wrong. Narcissa had only to place his hand on the slight swell of her thin stomach and he had known. His first action was to kiss her and then run to his lab to brew anti-nausea potions tailored to the magical presence of another human inside a witch’s womb. She had regained her lost weight quickly, and now, five months later, all was as it should be with their eagerly awaited baby.

Narcissa smoothed the cotton over her stomach and turned to go back inside. She closed the door with a click and noticed Severus’s black eyes watching her. “How long have you been awake?” She climbed back into the bed and he folded the covers over her body as she snuggled into his naked side.

“About a quarter of an hour. I was watching you.” His hand rested on her hip. “You were out there for a long time, I was about to come and get you inside.”

“You are such a darling.” Narcissa pecked him on the lips. “I was thinking about us.”

“Hm?” Severus pressed his lips against the crown of Narcissa’s head, his black hair mingling with her blonde.

“I’m so lucky.” Narcissa shifted her hand to intertwine it with his larger, rougher hands, calloused from years of brewing. “All the things I resigned myself to never having, love, another child, my sister back, and you’ve given them to me.”

“I hardly handed Andromeda to you on a plate.” Severus chuckled, a sound Narcissa loved.

“No, but you encouraged me to reconnect, and now I have a whole new family.” Severus could hear the smile in Narcissa’s voice. The happiness.

“Go to sleep. You need to rest.” Severus said dotingly as they snuggled closer and closed their eyes.

“I love you, darling.” Narcissa whispered in the dark after long moments of sleepy silence.

Severus’s hand stroked her arm. “I love you too.”

***

“Professor Snape, you can’t go in.” Narcissa heard the timid girl on the other side of the door.

“Miss Abbott, I shall enter this room, whether you allow me to or not.” Severus said in a low, threatening voice.

“Sir, you can’t.” The girl tried again. Narcissa gritted her teeth as another contraction rolled through her body. “Sir, it’s against protocol.” This had been going on for almost an hour, since the mediwitch and her trainee had arrived and shepherded Severus out before he knew what was happening.

“I don’t give a  _ damn _ about your protocol!”

“Severus.” Narcissa called.

“He can’t come in, dearie.” The mediwitch said.

“Yes. I want him.” Narcissa said, before groaning through another contraction.

“We don’t even allow husbands, Mrs Malfoy.”

“Merlin damn you, woman! He is this baby’s father, and if you don’t let him in this room immediately I will have you removed from this manor!” Narcissa screamed at the woman just as Severus strode into the room. 

“Mr Snape, I must ask you to leave-”

“Severus.” Narcissa repeated, reaching for him. Severus ignored the mediwitch and went to Narcissa’s side taking her hand just as another contraction squeezed her body. Throughout her whole labour, she did not swear, or even talk much. She gritted her teeth and clung on to Severus, who was in awe of her strength. He did his best to keep Narcissa comfortable, bathing her forehead with a cold flannel and letting her grip his hand.

Narcissa’s labour lasted until early the next morning, when the mediwitch began telling her to push when she felt the need. Narcissa gave one last push and the sound of a baby crying filled the room. She collapsed back onto the pillows as the baby was cleaned by Miss Abbott and handed to Narcissa. “Congratulations, Mrs Malfoy,” Miss Abbott said.

“Black.” Narcissa murmured. “It’s Ms Black.”

“A beautiful baby girl!” Miss Abbott continued cheerfully as she scourgified Narcissa, the bed, everything.

“A daughter, Severus.” Narcissa said faintly. “I’m going to sleep now, darling.” Narcissa leaned her body closer to Severus as he gently scooped his daughter from Narcissa’s arms.

“She’s just as beautiful as you.” Severus whispered into her blonde hair as she drifted off.

Narcissa woke to the baby’s crying after about forty-five minutes. She drank the pain-potion that Severus handed her and she dragged herself up so she could lean against the pillows. Severus handed their daughter to her and Narcissa held her gently against her chest as the baby began to nurse.

“What should we call her?” Narcissa asked after a few seconds.

“I like Olivia.”

“Isn’t that a bit too mainstream. Severus, Narcissa, Draco, and Olivia?” Narcissa countered. “What about Beatrice?”

“It’s lovely, but maybe too similar to Bellatrix?” Severus said. “Shakespeare theme, then?”

“I read Shakespeare to you a lot when you were in St Mungo’s.” Narcissa gazed at the baby in her arms. “Your favourite is Hamlet?” Severus nodded. “Not Gertrude then. How about Ophelia?”

Severus nodded. “It’s similar to Olivia, but it fits much better. Middle name?”

“I want something floral.” Narcissa stated.

“Not Lily, it’s too… strange.” Severus said firmly. “Not Petunia, Poppy, or Lavender, Pansy, or Fleur. Those are all people I’ve known, and the only one I didn’t mind was Poppy.”

Narcissa smiled fondly at him. “Ummm… Violet, Daisy, Heather. No, I don’t like Heather.”

“Good, neither.” Severus paused, thinking. “Rose?”

“Ophelia Rose Snape.” Narcissa mused. “Yes, I like it, if you do?”

“I do, but it would have to be Black Snape.” Severus insisted.

“Alright.” Narcissa snuggled against Severus as the newly named baby pulled away. “She’s got your hair, Sev.”

“Just thank Merlin that she’s not got my nose.” Severus said as Narcissa shifted Ophelia to her shoulder and burped her. When Narcissa made to get up, Severus quickly moved. “What can I do?”

“She just needs to be dressed.” Narcissa said, relinquishing Ophelia to Severus. “There’s a little nightie in the drawer.”

“I know darling.” Severus grinned at her as he laid Ophelia down on the bed and dressed her in the basic white cotton nightie. He brought her back to Narcissa, who had slid down the bed again as she brought Ophelia back to her chest. “You can sleep again, I’ll watch over you.”

“Darling, you need to sleep too.” Narcissa said sternly. “Here, take Ophelia into the bassinet, bring it by the bed.” Severus pulled the bassinet over to Narcissa’s side of the bed and laid Ophelia down.

“Would you like a fresh nightgown?” Severus asked.

“Oh, yes please, love.” Severus handed her a nightgown and helped her change, settling into his arms as they both drifted off.

***

Ophelia grew up fast. Or so it seemed to her parents. She had indeed inherited Severus’s dark silky hair, but her face showed more of Narcissa, with a button nose, blue eyes, and smooth cheekbones. When she was three, her nephew Scorpius was born, and she became as doting an aunt to him as Teddy was an older cousin to her. The three of them played together often, and were great friends, each of their different personalities balancing the other out.

Severus brought up the subject of marriage with Narcissa, and they agreed that it was something they might do, but did not feel any need or pressure. Narcissa wore Severus’s Prince family ring, and he wore her Black family ring as signs of commitment to each other.

***

Narcissa laughed happily as she watched her five year old daughter slow down and reach a hand towards Scorpius. The two-year old was toddling after Ophelia and Teddy, who was ten. Andromeda was sitting next to her in the garden, Severus was on her other side, discussing Potions with Ted. Draco and Astoria were wandering through the knot garden.

“Come on, Phelia.” Teddy said fed up with waiting for his cousins.

“Teddy.” Andromeda warned.

Teddy picked up her meaning immediately. “Sorry Gran.” Andromeda raised an eyebrow. “Sorry Phelia.”

“S’okay, Teds.” Ophelia took Scorpius’s hand gently as they joined Teddy. “I’m hungry.”

“Ophelia. Come and eat if you are ready for lunch.” Narcissa called. “Fetch your brother too, please.” Ophelia ran off towards Draco and Astoria, her dark hair pulling loose from her ribbons. Teddy lifted Scorpius and carried him over to their family. They made a point to meet for lunch every Sunday, as a family. 

“Mummy! I found them!” Ophelia ran back to her mother, Draco and Astoria following at a more sedate pace. Draco lifted Scorpius from Teddy’s arms and held him on his hip.

“Thank you, my angel.” Narcissa hugged her daughter as she stood up. “Severus, Ted, lunchtime.” She took Severus’s hand as they followed Draco and Astoria into the Manor. Narcissa and Severus occupied one wing of the house, and Draco and Astoria had moved back from their London apartment when Astoria had fallen pregnant. They ate dinner together but spent the rest of their time apart, doing their own thing.

As Narcissa took her seat at the dining table, with her daughter between her and Severus, her sister on her other side, and her son opposite her, she felt happy. Life couldn’t get better than this. Severus caught her eye, and gave her a smile that was rarely shown in company. Narcissa knew how intensely private Severus was but she could read every emotion in his eyes, and she could see that he was as happy as she was in that moment, surrounded by their family.


End file.
